Silence, or a Lack Thereof
by Star2717
Summary: A short Carby scene. It's happy Carby, because happy Carby seems to be such a rarity these days... Abby doesn't cry! I promise!


A/N:  I've been having major writers block for Not Myself for over a month now.  And then suddenly this popped into my head… hopefully this means the creative juices will start flowing again.

            This is my first ER fic, and my first Carby.  When I saw the scene between Carter and Abby in the bed in "No Strings Attached," all I could think was how that probably wasn't the first time they goofed around in bed.  That, combined with an Ohio Express song, well, you get the following.  Reviews would be greatly appreciated!  

Disclaimer:  I do not own Carby.  If I did, there wouldn't be so much angsty Carby.  There would be lots and lots of happy Carby.  Oh, and I can't claim credit for the song "Yummy Yummy Yummy."  Regrettably.  

It's quiet.  Very, very quiet.  The only sound I can detect is the breeze blowing outside, rustling the tree branches outside, knocking one against the windowpane every so often.

Actually, that's a lie.  I can hear Carter breathing, too.  Not that he's one of those noisy breathers who sounds like he's taking a phlegm laced drag from an oxygen tank every time he inhales – if that were the case, Carter and I would have ceased to exist as a couple a long time ago.  No, he's breathing in his normal manner, very quietly, but because of the lack of noise in the room I can detect every breath.

I close my eyes, as if by that action I can produce a noisy thought to deafen the silence that's currently filling my brain.  I suppose it's not such a bad thing to be silent.  I mean, two minutes ago, Carter and I were the furthest thing from silent.  I know that this silence is supposed to have a deep emotional significance that makes me reflect beyond the realm of "A cigarette would really hit the spot right now.  And maybe some pizza…" But my sub conscious, never one to obey my train of thoughts, flicks the switch and turns on Radio Abby.  As soon as the noise begins to fill my head, I start to giggle uncontrollably.  

Carter rolls over and props himself up on one elbow, observing me with a critical eye.  I try to straighten out my face and give him a Meaningful Look that Signifies Something, but I end up starting to giggle all over again.

"I was that bad, huh?  Way to let me down gently, Abby."

He's grinning, and I know he realizes that I'm in one of my giddy moments.  My very rare giddy moments.

"No.  It's not that.  It's just – Have you ever thought that life would be so much more awesome if there was a soundtrack playing all the time?"

Carter's only response is to raise his eyebrows.  Now it's my turn to prop myself up on an elbow and try to explain.

"Like, every moment and everything everyone does has some song that would go along with it.  You know, to reflect the feelings and moods…" I pause, trying to read his expression.  He's still looking at me like I've sprouted another head.  I hesitate for a moment and then finally admit the truth.  "Ok, to be perfectly honest, I've always had this problem where inappropriate songs pop into my head at the worst possible moments.  I remember being in third grade and some girl in my class died.  I didn't really know her or anything, but we all went to the funeral.  And right as we're walking past the casket for the viewing, Love Potion #9 pops into my head.  I had to sprint out of the church so I wouldn't start laughing on the spot.  Everyone assumed I was crying, and I felt so guilty – but I couldn't stop laughing."  Breathless, I look at him to see how he'll respond.

He flops back down onto the pillow and folds his hands behind his neck.  I lean over and stretch out on his chest, crossing my arms under me so I can lie on my stomach and see his face.  He regards me with an expression of amusement for a few moments before speaking.

"I'm thinking this is leading in one of two directions.  Either you feel the need to unburden your soul and share some inner thoughts with me, or you have a really inappropriate song in your head right now regarding what we just did."

I bite my lip to keep from smiling.

"And my latter guess was correct," he murmurs, chuckling as he slightly shifts his weight.  "Okay Abby.  'Fess up.  What song?"

I move my head down so that my forehead is resting on my forearms.  I remain that way for a few seconds.  I'm afraid that I'm going to burst into giggles all over again.  Finally I raise my head to look Carter in the eye.  I decide that I trust him enough – I really, really do – to share with him what few people have ever heard from me.  I begin to sing.  

"Yummy yummy yummy I've got love in my tummy, and I feel like munching you."

Carter looks at me in shock for about half a second before bursting out laughing.  Undeterred, I continue.

"Love is such a sweet thing, good enough to eat thing, and that's what I'm going to do."  Tears of mirth are now actually streaming down Carter's face.  He manages to push me off and roll over at the same time, pinning me to the bed with one arm.  

"Abby… I never knew you had such hidden talents."

I pause momentarily as he leans in for a kiss.  Right as our lips are about to meet, I resume my joyous burst of song.

"Ooh I love to hold you, ooh I love to kiss you, ooh I love 'em so," I continue, as Carter groans and rolls back over to his side of the bed.  With a bit of deft maneuvering, I manage to roll with him, so I end up curled up against him, face to face, my hands pressing up against his chest, and his arms wrapped securely around me.  He leans in for a kiss, and this time I relent.

"You know," I say, settling my head down onto his arm, "I feel that we've reached the stage in our relationship where I'm comfortable enough to express my inner feelings to you."

"In other words, every time we do it, I'll be treated to a different tune."

"Yeah, pretty much."  I look up at him, giving him my adorable face.  It's an effort, but I do have an adorable face.

Carter gently kisses my forehead before moving his head lower so that our eyes lock.  "That's what I love about you Abby.  With you, my life will never be quiet."


End file.
